Heart of Darkness
by ShadowLuigi117
Summary: My first fanfic was crap so here is another.If it is bad,please give me tip.Luigi acts strange one day and decides to kill everyone he loves.
1. The party

I don't own any of the Nintendo characters

I don't own any of the Nintendo characters.They belong to Nintendo.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Heart of Darkness Chapter 1

A nice peaceful day,full of sun shine,full of joy for everyone…except for Luigi.He was feeling lonely.It was Mario's birthday party and Mario was going to ask Peach to marry him.It made Luigi mad at is bro.Everytime Mario was at Peach's castle,Luigi was left alone in the house.He sits on the chair with no lights on,every night,feeling angry."Something is wrong with me…"Luigi muttered.

_9:46 PM Mario's Party_

Luigi walked to the castle alone in a grouchy mood. He was 1 mile away from Peach's castle."One day…one day Mario"Luigi growled.He was at the door when suddenly Rosalina was there."You ok Luigi?You look strange…"Luigi was wearing a black coat with a hood on that covers his eyes."I'm fine…"He replied.

Everyone was there and they where having a blast on the dance floor."I pity them…"Luigi softly spoke.He stepped up the stairs with a gun in his right hand."Tommarow…"He crackled."Luigi!Nice to see you could finally make it!"Peach was in front of him with a wide grin on her face.She put her arms around him tightly while Luigi struggled to brake free."I have good news Luigi!Me and Mario are getting married!"She shouted."I know…"Luigi commented.

Luigi went back down the stairs."Sucks for you princess.The wedding will start happy but end in a bang…and there will be lots of bangs…"Luigi was now laughing.Once he was at the punch table,he felt a sudden pain in his chest."What his happening to me?!"He screamed."What did I just say?"He thought.Luigi then landed on the floor oozing out puddles of blood.The room was now filled with people shouting"Oh my god!Luigi needs help!"Luigi's eyes became heavy."Get an ambulance!"Rosalina yelled.Luigi fell in a deep coma.


	2. An unknown disease

Me:I don't own any of the Nintendo characters

Me:I don't own any of the Nintendo characters.They belong to their rightful owners.

Heart of Darkness Chapter 2

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Mushroom Hospital,_

_11:21 PM_

"Will he be ok?When…?Please hurry…"Luigi could hear someone talking to another.He tried to get up but somebody stopped him."You must rest…we don't know what is wrong with you yet"It was Rosalina."Leave me if you know whats could for you."Luigi tried to scare her."Whats wrong with you?"Rosalina asked sternly."I…I…don't know…I started to feel this way ever since the _**Chaos Heart **_was destroyed."What is the Chaos Heart?"Rosalina was now curios."It is a heart full of evil that it made the void that would suck up all the worlds.Put before that happened,Me,Mario,Peach,and Bowser fought Count Bleck who started the the crisis.After some other evnts,we destroyed the Heart with the help of some new friends.When we came back I didn't feel right…"Luigi was squinting."I think you better forgot all that stuff"Rosalina said.

"I have to go."Rosalina got up and exited the room."Thank god she is gone."Luigi sighed.He got up without feeling any pain and peeked at everyone."Everyone is distracted.I can sneak out…"Luigi stayed close to the wall,out of sight.He snuck to the back entrance and opened the door carefully."See yah.Don't want to be yah."He whispered.Luigi gently closed the door behind him."A nice night to be prepared for the wedding of a lifetime…"Luigi chuckled.It was 30-degrees F,Luigi was chittering as he walked through the frozened grass plains.

"Tommarow…will be the best day of my life"Luigi repeated over and over."What gun should I choose?It would be such a waste of bullets for a small wedding.Maybe a Rocket Launcher?That would be perfect…"Luigi hesitated and choosed the Rocket Luancher and put it under his bed hoping Mario wouldn't find it._WWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOO--WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO._Luigi heard the sirens coming for him.A sudden knock on the door startled Luigi."Luigi!Come out!"It was Rosalina.Her voice was full of fear."Open up now!"Luigi locked the door and ran to the window.Once Luigi opened it,he yelled,"Get away from me!"

"You leave us no choice Luigi!We must use brute force!"Rosalina yelled."Why?Just because of a sudden wound?!"Luigi was furious."You have a disease Luigi!It is spreading everywhere and causing people to go mad!"Rosalina answered.Luigi was left speechless.


End file.
